Astral Wolves
"Our duty is eternal and we will follow His example. We are the defenders of Humanity, not its Masters". -Chapter Master Astir Lucan'' '' The Astral Wolves is a loyalist chapter founded during the 3rd Founding, and descend from the noble Imperial Fists, and their first Chapter Master was the Imperial Fists veteran, Captain Helix Octavion of the 99th company.The Astral Wolves reside in the Segmentum Obscurus as wardens of the Ghraca Sector. Even though not a crusading chapter, they possess a formidable chapter fleet. The Astral Wolves are known as savage and brutal, yet in reality, they are also staunch and humble. They only share few words with allies, preferring to only speak when their speeches have the biggest impact. This is a stark contrast to their aggresive, outwards behaviour on the fields of battle. Chapter History "When you face the enemy, you come to think if your decisions were right or truly wrong. Yet the Emperor, Dorn, and the Founding Father will guide us!" -Captain Lycaeus Eugelon, 5th Company "Lord of the Marches" During the Horus Heresy, Captain Vhalt Corianos of the Luna Wolves made himself honour-brother to Captains Remus Meridius of the Emperor’s Children, Tarlis Tarian of the Death Guard and Vaerhlân Nero of the World Eaters. When the betrayal was revealed during the Isstvan III Atrocity, Captains Tarian and Meridius were marked for death, when they were handpicked to lead the speartip. When the news of Captain Tarvitz move came through, and the departure of the Eisenstein, Corianos contacted Nero onboard the Sentinel and ordered him to assist the Proudchild in the attack to come. Nero’s blood-lust and lust for justice brought most of his company to death, when he instead attempted to board the Vengeful Spirit. Nero and a handful of survivors then managed to drop pod to the Proudchild before their deaths were delivered by First-Captain Abaddon and the elite Justaerin. Without the element of surprise any longer, the Proudchild ''disappeared into the shadows, unable to bring retribution to their traitor brethren. On the surface, Captain Tarlian and Meridius were present during the final bombardment, giving their lives to the Emperor, having at least bought the loyalist forces time. Later, the ''Proudchild ''was intercepted by an Imperial Fists fleet led by Captain Octavion of the 99th company. The loyalists were assimilated into the 99th company following the Battle of Terra where Octavion's company lost half it's strength. The 99th company was allowed to become a chapter, the Astral Wolves, during the 3rd Founding. They took their name from Rogal Dorn's message to Octavion upon his leave: "''You will be the vengeful wolves that will scour the stars from our traitor brethren". The Astral Wolves nearly fell to the sway of Chaos during the Abyssal Crusade, when 4 full companies including the late Chapter Master Kaeso Anteus turned to the temptations of Khorne. It was due to "Lord of the Rites" Captain Mannion Pertinae that the remaining Astral Wolves fleet, with the battle-barge, the Immortal Duty ''at the fore, made it back to realspace. The Astral Wolves then joined the Vorpal Swords and brought Saint Basilius to justice. Lately the Astral Wolves have been caught in a pincer attack by both Hive Fleet Laestrygon and their former brothers of the Gorewolves, thinning out the resources of the noble Astral Wolves. Only time will tell if the Astral Wolves will survive the violent ordeal. Notable Campaigns '''792.M36: The Liberation of Ghraca' Chapter Master Pollo joined forces with the 3rd company and the 9th company to retake the Ghraca system located at the border between Segmentum Obscurus and the Halo Stars, from the orks of WAAAGH! Grotzburna. Initially the retaking of Dioram, the Ghraca system’s forge world, seemed to be no match for the Astral Wolves, but when the strike force moved to the ice world of Avenia, Captain Massimo of the 9th was brutally slaughtered along most of his company by the overwhelming force of greenskin. Chapter Master Pollo and Captain Gaius were forced to retreat to Dioram to regroup and await futher reinforcements. The 1st company and 4th company under command of First-Captain Brutus and Captain Torix soon arrived at Pollo´s request, and with the arrival of these new forces, the orks on Avenia were crushed and Ghraca soon followed. Yet First-Captain Brutus fell in the climactic battle against Warboss Grotzburna, whom managed to flee the sector with a fraction of his original forces. Acknowledging the hardened populace of Ghraca, Chapter Master Pollo petitioned the High Lord of Terra for feudal rights, which he received. He left newly-promoted First-Captain Gnaeus Imbrex to train the inhabitants of the system alongside the 1st company. With the Astral Wolves reformation, the Ghracan population revived their old customs of gladiatorial battles. In the years to come, the Ghraca system would provide the Wolves with tough and hardened recruits. 321.M37-112.M38: The Abyssal Crusade (First Chapter War) Deemed tainted by Saint Basilius, the whole might of the Astral Wolves prepared to embark upon the redemptive crusade into the Eye of Terror. The revered twin battle-barges of the chapter, the Eternal Growl and the Immortal Duty led the vanguard of the Astral Wolves fleet further consisting of the four strike cruisers, the Furious Wolf, the Rage of Nero, the Blood of Ghraca and the Triarius. Soon after entering the Warp, the cohesion between the Judged fleet was lost, and the Astral Wolves landed upon the daemon world of Raghos. With the full might of the Wolves, Anteus strode forth defeating the many World Eaters that hurled at their ranks. When the brutal Astral Wolves were assailed by khornate daemons, the tide of battle was turned. Many of the Wolves were laid low and though reluctantly, they carved a bloody path back towards their ships. Yet all was not the same when they arrived. Aboard the Blood, Captain Hûrvan and his 8th company turned upon their brothers from the 5th in cold blood, and the same happened aboard the Rage when Captain Pius and the 2nd opened fire upon the 3rd company. Fighting an internecine war, 3rd Captain Lucasio managed to hail vessels still loyal to the Emperor. The Triarius in the hands of Captain Pertinae of the 6th attempted to board the Rage to aid their brothers, but were viciously fired upon by the Growl, in the hands of First-Captain Imbrex and Anteus himself. Aboard the'' Growl,'' Marshal Kalvum led the Templars to bring the vessel in loyalist hands but was cut down by the traitorous Onyx Guard led by Centurion Qryan Dall. The Duty in the hands of Captain Barkarus and the 7th after having fought their traitorous brethren from the 9th and executed Captain Astonto, quickly reacted and moved up to the Wolf, enabling Captain Elhârn and the 10th inductees to board, just moments before it exploded from the furious firepower received from the Growl. Captain Herius and his scant remaining forces managed to flee the Blood, and routed to the Duty, whilst Captain Lucasio ferociously hacked the traitor Captain Pius to a bloody pulp. Quickly and in formation, the Immortal Duty, ''the ''Rage of Nero and the badly damaged Triarius managed to flee the carnage wrought by their own brothers. When the Astral Wolves reached the remaining loyalist forces of the Judged after centuries, they returned to realspace and brought justice when truth unfolded that Saint Basilius himself was an apostle of Chaos. With their honour now in doubt due to their own Chapter Master having turned to the Ruinous Powers, Captain Pertinae was given the mantle as Lord of the Chapter for his brilliant tactics when set before their traitor brothers, and now intent of carving a new path for the Astral Wolves. However, several chapters now looked upon the Astral Wolves with doubt. 005.M40: The Zantragoran Slaughter Chapter Master Asellio mustered most of the chapter to combat the threat of the necrons on the tomb world of Zantragora. The 1st, 2nd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th and 10th companies were sent to deliver the Emperor´s fury to the necrons. Never had the Wolves before fought against the necrons, and their gauss weapons, initially killed off the whole 2nd and 4th companies including Captains Quintus Puvian and Lupion. Venerable Captain Varan Lars valiantly fended off the necrons for one whole day, destroying hundreds of the automatons before succumbing. The rest of the battle group then utilized the uncanny formation, Steel Rain. Upon landing, the 10th company was severely damaged, when half of the company was flayed including Captain Antasio. Centurion Harken rallied the remaining scouts, and led a charge against the necron ranks. Cutting down several of the automatons, Harken was at last slain by the Zantragoran necron lord, whilst the handful of scouts accompanying him, were butchered as well. Chapter Master Asellio and around 500 Wolves still stood, dug in the trenches, keeping off the masses of necrons. First-Captain Fluros saw the presumed-dead necrons rise again, and this information was sent to their homeworld of Ghraca where the 3rd and 9th companies were stationed. In the final stages of the Zantragoran Slaughter, Chaerae led his scant number of Templars to charge towards the necron lord. Whilst Captain Kurus and the 8th followed behind, the 1st, 5th, 6th and 7th companies remained, providing covering fire. The charging force was quickly slaughtered, Julius Asellio himself skewered by a gauss beam. The last Wolves, now 400 men strong, managed to push back the necrons buying themselves some time, and the ground where their dead brothers lay in grand numbers. First-Captain Fluros then ordered Captain Vindux to gather the functional weapons, armour, equipment and gene-seed of the dead Astartes and bring it back to Ghraca so the chapter could live on. The 5th company then departed the war-torn world of Zantragora aboard the Fury of Luxor, leaving their brothers to their deaths, but ensuring the survival of the chapter. Meanwhile, the shattered remains of the Astral Wolves prepared for one last heroic charge upon the necron ranks. The three remaining captains, Fluros, Caper Gillus and Uryan commended their souls to the Emperor, Rogal Dorn and the founding father, Helix Octavion. The Astral Wolves charged into battle, roaring for one last time. 765.M41: The War for the Ghraca System When newly-promoted Chapter Master Astir Lucan returned to the Ghraca system, he saw the whole system embroiled in war. Immediately, the strike-cruiser Savage Will and the battle barge Perditianum Luna headed towards the hive world Garghârge. When the Astral Wolves dropped to the surface, they were immediately assailed by vile and bloodthirsty creatures. The xenos ravaged through the ranks of Astartes, yet through Lucan’s staunch will, they fought on. However, they had never faced an enemy so gruesome and so uncaring about their own warriors. The Astral Wolves managed to hack their way towards the Administratum and regroup with the 8th Ghracan Condottieros and the battered 2nd company. The newly arrived warriors were given the news about the deaths of both the Lord-Governor Hichard Rysan and 2nd Captain Stamos. The Astral Wolves and the 8th Condottieros launched a counter-attack on the bestial xenos but gained only little ground with too many losses. Lucan gathered reports of several ongoing battles throughout the sector. Jûrnenheim, Tarlia and Vekcanth were also in engagement, with the 5th, 6th and 7th Ghracan Condotierros in heated battle against the xenos. Admitting that Garghârge was lost, Lucan ordered an extraction from the doomed hive world, and to immediately retreat to Ghraca. A garbled message from Ferricax was sent to Lucan, where the shocked Astral Wolves were forced to see the fellow 6th and 8th companies, alongst the 4th Condottieros being devoured wholesale by the ferocious xenos creatures. However, through sheer luck and valour, 8th Captain Kosalon managed to board a Thunderhawk gunship, and flee to orbit alongst a handful of Astartes and Adept Magos Mateus Larnt. The Astral Wolves returned to orbit and the fleet blasted itself through; however the Gladius-''class frigate, ''Sternia, carrying the noble 8th Condottieros was lost. When the fleet finally arrived at Ghraca’s orbit, Lucan received a message from 10th Captain Myrmidon that he had already prepared large parts of the fleet and the remaining companies to regroup with Lucan and his forces. Captain Myrmidon was intent on bringing down as many of the xenos assailants as he could, alongside the brave 1st Condottieros. The remaining Astral Wolves companies joined up with Lucan, but Lucan refused to leave the Astral Wolves homeworld, and all their history behind. When Myrmidon was slain by the xenos beasts, the Astral Wolves fleet bombarded the surface of Ghraca, before utilizing drop pods to descend upon the xenos. Upon the height of the battle, Chapter Master Lucan faced off against the xenos leader, a massive tyrant that broke through the Onyx Guard honour-guard, as if the noble warriors were paper. However, undaunted, Lucan stood fast, and with a mighty roar he struck the beast down, apparently making the xenos beasts lose all resolve to fight on. The Astral Wolves then set for Dioram where the two Forgeships, Forge of Ghraca and Adamant Valour joined the fight against the xenos fleet. Several other vessels stationed on Dioram were quickly manned and joined the Astral Wolves fleet. When the xenos vessels swept over Dioram to flee the system, every vessel over Dioram and every cannon on Dioram sent hell to the invaders. Not a single xenos vessel survived the ordeal, and the bombarded location on Ghraca was renamed the Depths of Death. Of the Ghraca system, only Ghraca, Dioram and the 6 isolated planets of the system remained. The War for the system was over. 913.M41: Assault on the Palace of Thorns Even though the Star Phantoms were to lead the final assault upon the Palace of Thorns, seat of Lufgt Huron, the contingent of Astral Wolves left behind by Chapter Master Lucan was granted permission to join the planetfall. The full Onyx Guard detachment and 80 battle-brothers of the 5th Company survived the planetfall, and they quickly scattered, to prevent the Astral Claws defences from gaining the upper hand. Under Captain Eugelon's expert skill, he devised a plan to take out several outposts located around the Palace. When the Palace was breached, the Astral Wolves contingent strode in, howling in the fires of battle, cutting down the traitors step for step. Covered in traitor blood, the Astral Wolves slew scores of the Astral Claws. When words arrived of Captain Androcles breach of the catacombs, the Astral Wolves stood fast, keeping the Astral Claws reinforcements at bay. Several reports of the rumblings in the underground began to spread, and Eugelon ordered the remaining forces to flee from Badab. Around half of the Onyx Guard detachment was still alive, and the “Daemoneaters” numbered only 61 Astartes left. The Astral Wolves ventured aboard the Poisonous Soul ''and left the system. The Badab war was over at last. Chapter Organisation The Astral Wolves is largely a Codex adherent chapter. To the Astral Wolves, seniority or experience is of no importance to the Astral Wolves but deeds. The line warriors are expected to respect their officers, and follow their commands without question. This hierarchy was formed to ensure that the line warriors would see to their superiors as examplars and paragons. The warriors of the Astral Wolves are expected to excel in their individual roles on the battlefield, and every warrior in the chapter strives for high esteem and their values descend from the first Chapter Master, such as personal commitment, stern demeanour and martial honour. One of Octavion’s beliefs were that the most glory was earned by facing the enemy in hand-to-hand combat, which is why the Astral Wolves heavily rely on infantry-based attacks and jump-pack infantry. This also results in the Astral Wolves preferring close combat over long range warfare, and largely goes into battle with either flamers or melta weaponry. This has also evolved into their preference for void-warfare such as boarding actions, but despite this, the Astral Wolves also put weight into long range weaponry when fighting over large areas of space, and prefer lascannons and heavy bolters for these engagements. To outsiders, the Astral Wolves are beasts that revel in blood and gore, due to their abnormally brutal way of faring war. A unusual aspect of the Astral Wolves is their rate of induction. Although the Astral Wolves only recruit from the Ghraca system, they have several Chapter-Chapels located in the sector, even on the Dead Worlds, for the Dioram Magos have begun building colonies to rebuild their once verdant worlds through biological tampering. The Astral Wolves have a force that exceeds the maximum of 1000 warriors, since they have a special company dedicated to the most brutal types of warfare. Rumours persist, that the Chapter-Chapels across the Ghraca system have more veteran warriors than needed, and that these veterans together might be counted as one whole chapter. Therefore it is suspected that the chapters strength stands at around 1200 warriors. Chapter Command Hierarchy The Astral Wolves hierarchy is well known by all the warriors of the Chapter. Every warrior know his own capabilities and those of the warriors in his squad, forming a pack-like environment like packs of Wolves. Within the Chapter, rank, prestige, honours and titles means a lot to the Astral Wolves, although honourable deeds outdo all the stated qualities. Authority is of utmost importance to the Astral Wolves, and the Astartes always . The Chapter Master's command over the Astral Wolves is absolute, under him are his Captains, under these are the Specialty officers, such as Librarians and Chaplains, and then there are the Sergeants and then it goes down to the rank-and-file warriors. Noble deeds can lead to meteoric rise through the ranks, and that is how Astir Lucan, current Chapter Master of the Astral Wolves came to prominence. However, during campaigns where more companies are present, the most senior officer will take the temporary title as Campaign Lord, to which the officer will be awarded with a mark of remembrance. Chapter Combat Doctrine ''"They call us mindless savages, i call them gutless cowards!" -Veteran-Sergeant Atarius Ghêrn 5th Company Due to Chapter Master Octavion’s belief in shock attacks, the Astral Wolves rely heavily on jump-pack infantry. They put the virtue of speed high, whether it be in battle or manouevre. Still, the Wolves are known to exhibit aggressive behavior on the battlefield, due to their short temper. The Astral Wolves are also extremely prideful, and rare is the occasion where the Wolves will leave a battlefield in the face of defeat. Many of the Wolves throughout their history have died, because of their refusal to leave the battle in face of overwhelming odds. In battle the Astral Wolves strive for utter perfection in their actions, to show off their abilities to both ally and foe. The Wolves will also always strive to go for the kill up close to attain the most glory. Even though the Astral Wolves excel in most situations, and against most foes, they have throughout the millennia honed their skills, fighting against the daemonic entities to the Warp and therefore hold close ties to the Grey Knights and the Inquisition. The Astral Wolves prefer the rush of speed and therefore utilize a lot of infantry-based attacks, and outright neglect the use of vehicles, save for bikes and land speeders. Before a battle commences, the Astral Wolves will also take and Oath of Moment, which derives back to the Great Crusade, a tradition which the Imperial Fists always followed. The Astral Wolves are also very zealous and headstrong which is why they prefer the arts of close-combat, however, Octavion's stern wisdom ensured that long range weaponry was also much needed, for the support of their assault brethren. Deathwatch Service Most Astral Wolves take up the Long Watch, and serve a vigil in the Deathwatch formation, to further cement their hatred to the xenos. In most squads, the Astral Wolves will have at least one battle-brother that has served a Vigil in the Deathwatch. Yet, many Astral Wolves have to better temper themselves for the covert operations, for they are normally used for blunt, shock assaults. Notable Campaigns Chapter Homeworld "Hunt them down and tear them apart! For Ghraca! and for the Emperor! - Battlecry of the Astral Wolves The Astral Wolves homeworld is the Ghraca System located in the Segmentum Obscurus. The system hold the minor warp rift, Hell’s Maw, and it is the Astral Wolves sacred task to ensure it is not opened. The system once consisted of the forge world Dioram, the ice world of Avenia and the feral world of Ghraca, the capital world of the system. Not far from Dioram, the mining world Ferricax was located providing Dioram with its needed materials. Other feral worlds such as Tarlia, Jûrnenheim and Vekcanth were also prominent recruiting worlds as for the hive world Garghârge, yet most recruits derived from Ghraca and Avenia. After the Battle for Ghraca, all the worlds of the Ghraca system were devoured clean of life, save for Ghraca and Dioram. When deemed worthy, the aspirants are brought to the gladiatorial pits of Ghraca to earn the favour in the eyes of their protectors and rulers. The Ghraca system is guarded and monitored by the starfort Mortica Lupus which also serves as the Astral Wolves Fortress-Monastery. The Astral Wolves do not have full authority over the Ghraca system, as they prefer to only monitor the population and then hold the gladiatorial battles to find worthy aspirants, and the Ghracan PDF is in the hands of the Imperial Governor on Ghraca and Dioram. Chapter Recruitment "In Blood, In Iron!" - The Battlecry of the Astral Wolves The Astral Wolves once recruited from all the worlds located in the Ghraca system, although most recruits were taken from the villages on Avenia and Ghraca. A good amount of recruits were also taken from the hive gangs of Garghârge. The Astral Wolves have several Chapter-Chapels across the planets, manned by veterans of the Chapter, too wounded to fight on. When the recruits are chosen, they are sent to Ghraca to fight in the gladiatorial arenas. Here, the recruits, around 100 per match, will fight to the death, and the last ten to be standing will be escorted to the Astral Wolves fortress-monastery, the Mortica Lupus ''located in orbit above Ghraca, for the ''Mortica Lupus is in fact a indomitable starfort that serves both as the Ghraca systems best defense and fortress-monastery. The Aspirants will then go through screening, before insertion of the additional organs. A large amount of Aspirants die at this fase, but those who make it are put through rigorious training and then sent out alone into the lush forests of Ghraca, in a preset location called the Depths of Death, where they must survive for three days in the dead wilderness. Out in the wild, the Aspirants has to fight against the wild-life to survive, and it is considered a great honour if an Aspirant manage to kill one of the feral Ghracan predators and bring it back to the fortress-monastery. However, today, the Astral Wolves only recruit warriors from the feral tribes of Ghraca, whilst the hive gangers from Dioram are conscripted into the Ghracan PDF. By traditions, the aspirants are put through the most rigorious and arduos trials, before they are accepted into the vaunted ranks of the Astral Wolves. Upon induction into the ranks of the Astral Wolves, the aspirant must also take an oath of loyalty in the Reclusiam, in the Captains and Chaplains presence. Chapter Beliefs “Foul creature of the Warp, show thy self and ''face retribution, for justice demands so!” - Reclusiarch Lorhan Khârtus "Master of Sanctity" Even though the Astral Wolves descend from Rogal Dorn, they venerate the Emperor as a God, and revere their Founder, Octavion, even though he lives as a dreadnought today delivering the wisdom of 10000 years. Staunchly adhering to tradition, and defying change, the Wolves believe they are paragons of the Emperor, and that they alone are the examples of true perfection and honour. The Wolves are known to revere art, poetry and music. Their belief in their own perfection has led to notions by other chapters that they are vainglorious and untrustworthy, yet in reality they seek perfection through humility. The Astral Wolves also hate the enemies of the Imperium above all else, and seek to purge the monstrosities from the face of the Universe, most notably their former brethren and allies turned traitor. When the Astral Wolves are not engaged in a battle, most would find them either praying to the Emperor, writing books or other texts of their own, or sparring in the training cages with their battle-brothers or exacting training rituals. The Astral Wolves are united by their staunch demanour and belief in the Emperor as a God, and their fiery zeal which they exercise to an extent to ultimately extinguish the enemies of Man. The Centurion of the Templars cadre will also have the honour of being the Emperor's Champion of the Chapter, for he will fight with the Emperor's trust, but he must also surrender his panoply in change for a jet-black armour, which represents the Emperor himself. Oaths of the Astral Wolves Purge the Witches: "With my sacred blade, and my holy bolter, shall i cleanse the taint of the Witch, with the hand of the Emperor, watching over me" Cleanse the Daemons: ''"Although we cannot see thee, we can sense thee. Thou art the darkness in the Emperor's Light. With the Light of the Mighty God, i condemn thee back to Hell!"'' Accept any challenges, and uphold the Emperor's Honour through Faith: ''"I swear, upon this sacred blade of mine, bestowed to me by the hand of the God-Emperor himself, that I will, through hardship and pain, uphold my duty, to Death, and that Beyond"'' Chapter Traditions Martially, the Astral Wolves strive to excel in all arts of warfare, and to obtain this, they train themselves every wake hour, either in the drill range or in the various fighting cages commissioned on all the chapters vessels. Many battle-brothers of the Wolves hold tournaments via dueling to find the best swordsman, which furthers their competitive minds. Many other Imperial forces see this as arrogant and dishonourable. Many battle-brothers tend to take weapons from their defeated foes as trophies, to mark their superiority. Specifically, they take the Eldar, Tau, Dark eldar and Necron weapons. Very few Astral Wolves carry daemon weapons, although late Captain Hûrvan of the 8th was known to carry a daemon sword, bounding the greater daemon of Khorne Aezarrn. Other traditions which the Wolves uphold are feasting. After every successful battle, the Wolves will drink and eat, honouring their fallen brothers and marking their further success. The Astral Wolves also have an extreme artistic sense, even though they are known to outsiders as savage, blood-craving madmen, and they love to read poetry and they value music and art second only to warfare. The Wolves are widely known to take trophies from fallen enemies, such as weapons, pieces of armour and even bones. Before going into battle the Astral Wolves also slit their palms and rest the blooded palm on their chestplate. The fact that the Wolves exercise blood rituals and bone trophies, some Imperial forces refuse to fight alongside them, In fear that they might turn to the service of Khorne. Yet even though the Astral Wolves are ferocious, ill-tempered and savage, they are still are loyal fighting force with only a partial force of the Wolves having fallen during the Abyssal Crusade when 4 full companies and the Chapter Master himself turned to the Ruinous Powers. Captain Jebediah Nathan and his 9th have turned to the service of Chaos in the past 10 millennia when they led a Crusade into the Eye. Specialist ranks and formations The Onyx Guard: These warriors are the Chapter Masters personal retinue, led by a Marshal, a warrior that has seen hundreds of worlds burn in his wake. The Onyx Guard are clad in jet-black terminator armour of varying patterns, and it is the most prestigious unit to be bestowed to in the eyes of an Astral Wolf. Many seek this position, and it numbers 20 of the fiercest warriors in the galaxy. They also act as ceremonial guards for formal meetings and even feasts so fondly held by the chapter. The Templars: 'Acting as shock assault troopers, the Templars are indeed a grim sight. The Templars consists of the most seasoned Astartes, whom have mastered every bloody aspect of war. Additionally, the Templars also consist of the fiercest, most ruthless and savage Astartes of the Astral Wolves and their bloody reputation is widely reknown throughout the Imperium. The Templars is led by a Centurion, the equivalent to a Captain. The Templars are also equipped with the finest wargear, exquisitely made by the chapter’s best artificers on Dioram, the Forge World in the late Ghraca System. Some Templars, also wear archaic and baroque armour and wargear, dating back to the Horus Heresy, such as master-artificer crafted power armour. Chapter Gene-Seed ''"Doubt leads to failure, and failure leads to dishonour. With dishonour can only death follow as absolution. I never doubted Rogal Dorn". - Revered Master Helix Octavion, former Captain of the Imperial Fists Since the Astral Wolves hail from the Imperial Fists, the Astral Wolves gene-seed has become unable to provide the Sus-an membrane and the Betcher's Gland. The gene-seed has provided the warriors of the chapter with noble bearings and rough features, although a psychological need for self-accomplishment, competition and achievement is also apparent. The Astral Wolves also have a short temper, which is unleashed in the fires of war. Mental discipline, focus and attention to detail is a psychological mark from the Imperial Fists gene-seed. Chapter Appearance The Astral Wolves adorn red and blue colours on their armour to mark their passion, determination, loyalty and devotion towards the Imperium of Man. The Wolves are also known to display many honours upon their armour, such as ropes, purity seals, honour scrolls, marksman’s honours and in rare occasions chains. Many battle-brothers also have master-crafted armour and bolters, exclusively adorned with iron droplets, to mark their staunch personality, and few carry around vials with their very own pure blood. Some very few battle-brothers within the Astral Wolves adorn golden wings upon their legs, shoulder pads and backpacks to represent themselves as Angels of Death. The Astral Wolves are also noted to have large amounts of weapons and armour dating back to the time of the Great Crusade. Order of Battle 'Chapter Command: '''Chapter Master Astir Lucan, "The Emperor's Knight" and "Lord of Ghraca" 'Onyx Guard: 'Marshal Vadrion Vyrze, "Castellan of Ghraca" and "Master of the Onyx Guard" '''Templars: '''Centurion Marius Aquilan, "The Red Templar" and "Emperor's Champion" '''Reclusiam: '''Reclusiarch Lorhan Khârtus, "Keeper of the Truth" '''Armoury: '''Patriarch of the Forge Astraios Helion, "Lord of the Siege" '''Librarius: '''Chief Librarian Kihnus Vesporian, "Voice of Spirits" '''Apothecarion: '''Chief Apothecary Durion Agamedes "Master of the Apothecarion" '1st Company, "Knights of Ghraca": 'First-Captain Heran Vespillo, "Shield of Ghraca" '''2nd Company, "Blood Wardens": '''Captain Choraios Eiromedion, "Lord of the Watch" '''3rd Company, "Tyrants": '''Captain Deloken Honoria, "Lord of the Arsenal" '''4th Company, "Ironbreakers": '''Captain Marcus Tevastar, "Lord of the Fleet" '5th Company, "Daemoneaters": '''Captain Lycaeus Eugelon, "Lord of the Marches" '''6th Company, "Heralds of Vengeance": '''Captain Zephodes Apollo, "Lord of the Rites" '''7th Company, "Keepers of Will": '''Captain Tulkios Androsius, "Lord Victualler" '''8th Company, "Executioners": '''Captain Flavius Valynor, "Lord Executioner" '''9th Company, "Thunderlords": '''Captain Minos Theonadion, "Lord of the Relics" '''10th Company, "Nightwatchers": '''Captain Lucius Helviok, "Lord of the Recruits" ' Notable Members of the Astral Wolves '''Chapter Master Helix Octavion': Octavion was a former Captain of the Imperial Fists Legion during the Great Crusade and subsequently the Horus Heresy. He led the infamous 99th company, known for their brutal boarding actions, and large amounts of Breacher squads. Although Octavion offered to join the Retribution Fleet, Rogal Dorn commanded him to stay on Terra, to aid in the building of the Imperial Palace. Octavion survived the Battle of Terra but with half of his company lost. It was Octavion that found the loyalist captains, Nero and Corianos, whom he assimilated into the 99th company. He would go on to fight for one century before he was given leave to form his own chapter, whom would become known as the Astral Wolves. He fought and died valiantly during the 3rd Black Crusade when he faced the daemon, Tallomin. However, his body lived on and he was interred withing a relic contemptor dreadnought dating back to the Great Crusade. He still lives on today, delivering 10000 years of wisdom to his battle-brothers. Reclusiarch Vhalt Corianos "The Luna Wolf": Corianos was a former Captain of the Luna Wolves, leading the 9th company and held close ties to Captains Sejanus, Loken and Torgaddon, whilst he openly despised First-Captain Abaddon, which brought him to blows in the fighting cages on several occasions, saved only by Horus Lupercal's own intervention. Horus acknowledged Corianos steel will and refusal to die on the battlefields. During Isstvan III however, Corianos "betrayed" Horus and the traitor fleet, allowing Nero's men onboard, when the Sentinel was destroyed. Later. after the conclusion of the Horus Heresy, Corianos was bested by the daemon Tallomin, when he tried to aid his Chapter Master and friend, Octavion. Chapter Master Ulyses Sargoan: Following Octavion's death, Sargoan took upon the mantle as Chapter Master. He led the Astral Wolves in several fresh victories but was slain above Tarinth by Warmaster Abaddon the Despoiler. Chapter Master Julaeram Pollo: Pollo was one of the chapters most revered warriors and he is yet held in esteem and awe, for he was the warrior to lead the retaking of the Ghraca sector into Imperial folds once more. He lead several extensive campaigns against the xenos such as the tau and the orks. Pollo was a master strategist and favoured to lead from the fore, which was a main reason to his downfall. Chapter Master Mannion Pertinae: Mannion Pertinae was the former 6th captain of the Astral Wolves whom successfully led the survivors of the Astral Wolves during the Abyssal Crusade. During Pertinae's tenure as Lord, the Astral Wolves targeted the hated chaos cults and many upstart ork empires. During the Rann Campaign in 020.M39 however, Pertinae was mortally wounded by the Tau's heavy barrages and several captains were lost too.Despite the mortal wounds, Pertinae held on to life, and now serves as the 6th company's dreadnought. Chapter Master Leonidus Vindux: Formerly the captain of the 5th and being the sole captain to survive the Zantragoran Slaughter at 005.M40, Vindux became the Chapter Master after he returned from 8 centuries of absence in the Warp. Vindux lead the Astral Wolves on to several fresh victories after their near-demise at the hands of the necrons. One of his feats were banishing the greater daemon of Slaanesh, Co'sal'ankh back to the Warp, during the battle against the dark eldar raiders. When the Praefectorum was sighted during 350.M41, he led 6 companies to eradicate their former brothers. Vindux and the 6 captains accepted a challenge from the Chaos champion "Gorehound", and the retinue was slain all save for Vindux, however he was badly mutilated. Vindux survived his defeat and was interred within a dreadnought and reinstated to the 5th company. Chapter Master Astir Lucan: The current Chapter Master of the Astral Wolves, Lucan rose to prominence during the Sycorax Campaign at 650.M41. Lucan was only a scout, but his acts of heroics saw him elevated to the rank of Sergeant of the 2nd, and when he later saved First-Captain Athas, he was elevated to Sergeant of the 1st. Later during the Corinth Crusade at 698.M41, Athas was mortally wounded by one of Skargors lieutenants. Sergeant Lucan led the remnants of the 1st and 7th companies to strike back at the greenskin, and with his dying breath, Athas named Lucan his successor. Lucan would later lead the 1st, 3rd and 4th companies to Ferricax during the Second War for Ghraca at 746.M41 and purge the traitorous Lord-Governor Krael and his daemonic allies. At 765.M41, Chapter Master Sevlon was desecrated by Magister Skara, and the desperate Astral Wolves managed to retrieve their Lord's body, and through sheer will, he uttered the words that Lucan was to become Chapter Master. Then the Battle for Ghraca occured, and the honoured Chapter Master was broken after seeing the fiefdom of the Astral Wolves torn down. Since then, Lucan has fought with the Imperial Forces, aiding in several victories for the Astral Wolves and the wider Imperium, such as the Lycanthos Drift Campaign, the Badab War, the Second War for Armageddon and the Nova Terra Campaign. He stands as a bulwark against the rising threat against the Imperium, and believes that one day, Rogal Dorn will return. Chief Apothecary Durion Agamedes: Agamedes is a legend amongst the Imperium, known for his insight in the biology of humans, Astartes and even a broad range of xenos lifeforms. He is lauded by other Apothecaries of a thousand other Chapters, and Agamedes once fought amongst his friend-now-traitor Garreon of the Astral Claws, and they subsequently shared their insight and work amongst each other. Chief Apothecary Agamedes is appointed to the 1st Company, and serves in First-Captain Vespillo's command squad. All Apothecaries of the Astral Wolves also have a copy of Agamedes exquisite work, known as the Apocrypha of Agamedes. The Apocrypha decribes the biology of Astartes, human and several xenos forms, such as the eldar, tyranids and necrons. Reclusiarch Lorhan Khartûs: Reclusiarch Khartûs is the revered Master of Sanctity amongst the Astral Wolves. He is a venerable and awe-inspiring individual to the Astral Wolves, having fought for around 5 centuries. His oratory and rhetorical skills are unmatched, and he can lift any battle-brother from the brink of desperation to fight on once more, enlightened by the Emperor through Khartûs words. His face is scarred and his body has been augmented with bionics several times, even just recently during the Badab War where he joined First-Captain Scipio Arcavian, as part of his honour-guard, were he was nearly laid low by the Mantis Warriors. He fought on however, and now leads the Astral Wolves to glory and honour through his formidable willpower and oratory skill. Force Commander Aurik Thession: Thession was a famous warrior of the 5th company who quickly worked his way up the ranks through deeds of valour. He was marked for greatness during the Badab War when he led a strike force of Terminators to aid the Fire Angels in breaking through the Astral Claws battle-line. When he was chosen to lead a handpicked strike force to purge the frontier world of Valyrin, he was slain in the catacombs by daemons of Khorne. Force Commander Kordantio Arlath: Arlath is a legend amongst the Astral Wolves, and has fought as a handpicked commander on several occasions. He rose to fame when an eldar corsair fleet struck at Dioram only to be destroyed by Arlath tactical acumen. He also led the Arakinos ''to hunt down the ork warlord Thraka, where he managed to scour a large amount of the warlord's fleet. Relics of the Astral Wolves '''Banner' of Ghraca: Though first made in M36, the Banner of Ghraca'' has been present during many of the Astral Wolves greatest victories. Marked with the name of all the Chapter Masters whom have led the Astral Wolves, although the name of Kaeso Anteus have been long since removed, the banner carries many honorifics, from when the Chapter have fought as a whole. '''Tome' of Octavion:'' ''Only recently discovered by the Astral Wolves, it is held in high reverence, for it is a holy work made by their Founding Father, Chapter Master Octavion. It is carried into battle by Reclusiarch Khartûs, for it emits an aura of sanguinity. The work consists of procedures of battle, names of relics, battles and warriors of Chapter Master Octavion’s former company. Thunder's Mantle: The Thunder's Mantle is an ornate piece of Artificer armour, dating back to the Great Crusade. On the right shoulder pad the thunderbolt heraldry of the Great Crusade is incorporated, evidence to the Astral Wolves past and forefathers. Ancient's Roar: This relic bolt pistol dates back to the beginning of the Great Crusade, and was the preferred weapon of Loyalist Sergeant of the World Eaters, Hekoden Scarvakk, whom was also Captain Nero's closest friend. Scarvakk died beside Nero, after the founding of the Astral Wolves. His body was irretrievable, but his bolt pistol was brought back to the Chapter. Fist of Cthonia: This ornate but simple power fist dates back to the beginnings of the Horus Heresy. It was a gift to then Captain Vhalt Corianos, Captain of the Sons of Horus, by Horus Lupercal himself. However, during the Istvaan III Atrocity, Corianos would defy the Warmaster and retreat from the carnage wrought, bringing along the exquisite weapon. ''Chapter Fleet The Inquisition has on several occasions questioned the nature as to how the Astral Wolves have acquired such a large number of vessels. With an astounding fleet of 9 battle-barges, 8 strike cruiser, 2 forge ships and several dozens of escort frigates, the Astral Wolves have earned themselves some reknown throughout the Imperium but also the scrutiny of the Inquisition. Many of the vessels are named in the first First-Captain's honour. The former World Eater Captain Nero. '• Proudchild (Battle Barge)' '• Praefectorum (Battle Barge)' '• Arakinos (Battle Barge)' '• Perditianum Luna (Battle Barge)' '• Immortal Duty (Battle Barge)' '• Pureheart (Battle Barge)' •' Shield of Honour (Battle Barge)' •' Son of Dorn (Battle Barge)' •' Vilaminus (Battle Barge)' • 'Thessalargo (Strike Cruiser)' • 'Fury of Luxor (Strike Cruiser)' • 'Rage of Nero (Strike Cruiser)' • 'Grandium (Strike Cruiser)' • 'White Tear (Strike Cruiser)' • 'Honour of Nero (Strike Cruiser)' • 'Glorious Spear (Strike Cruiser)' • 'Savage Will (Strike Cruiser)' • 'Shadow's Gaze (Gladius-Class Frigate) ''' • Forge of Ghraca (Forge Ship) • Adamant Valour (Forge Ship) Chapter Inspiration The Astral Wolves draw inspiration from both Roman and Greek culture and mythology. The names of warriors and planets take roots from those of Roman or Greek culture as well. The Chapter's tendency to only share few words of tactics to their allies and put honour above all, and fighting to keep their anger at bay for the best of the overall army draws inspiration from the Spartan hoplites Code of Honour. It's basis on honours and titles stem from Roman culture. Category:Space Marine Chapter